


The Mood of the Moment and the Flow of the Ale

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/F, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Party, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: There are a lot of factors to put in to the equation when you try to predict how Cétautomatic and Ordralfabétix will behave during a feast. There are two different directions the evening can take really. Depending on the mood of the day.





	The Mood of the Moment and the Flow of the Ale

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go for the original french names in my fic. Honestly I grew up with the norwegian translations myself, and knew I could not use those. Also when I wrote this fic I had the 1999 live action movie in mind. It's not as good as the second live action movie, but I absolutly adore the look they gave it. Here is a bit of a visual for those who want it -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S41Dmf468S0&feature=youtu.be

The outcome always depends on what the general mood was that day. It depended a bit on the quantity of ale too, but mostly on the mood. Who had said what during the day, or the week. What had been the cause of the latest scuffle. Lots of little factors.

 

But at the end of the day, in the middle of a good banquet, there were only two different ways it would end. And you could always tell which way it would go.

 

So either break it apart, or hope they would know when to pull away.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Watch it you great oaf!”

 

Chief Abraracourcix glanced away from his conversation with Panoramix at the sound of Ordralfabétix’ indignant voice. Observing how he and Cétautomatix glared daggers at each other. The blacksmith sat down heavily upon the bench next to Ordralfabétix, causing the table to rattle and spilling a significant amount of ale out of the fishmongers drinking horn. Abraracourcix tightened his hand around his own horn, but relaxed his grip again when the situation between the two men did not escalate. At least not yet.

 

He breathed out a long suffering sigh. “Why are they on the same side of the table tonight?” He asked nobody in particular. “One can’t always keep an eye on the situation” Panoramix said quietly. Managing to sound both exasperated and vaguely amused at the same time.

 

Ordralfabétix deliberately elbowed Cétautomatix in the ribs, a smirk upon his face when Cétautomatix as a result dropped his piece of wild boar to the ground. He ducked down to retrieve it, his face coloured with a hint of red anger when he came up again. The two of them locking eyes like stags locking their horns.

 

Abraracourcix cursed his lack of observation. As well as the lacking observational skills of the rest of the villagers. Or perhaps it was indifference. Nothing new after all.

 

Between the two of them there was a string of hissed out curses and insults. Fuelled by the glowing embers of their combined tempers and the ale they shallowed down. Matching each other horn for horn, and insult for insult.

 

“why you filthy fish-smelling mongrel”

 

“Shut your trap you lumbering thick headed lout!”

 

Abraracourcix rubbed at his temples. Counting out under his breath “4,3,2,1...”

 

There was a loud crash as the bench under Cétautomatix and Ordralfabétixgave out. And the two of them fell to the ground in a blur of uncoordinated fists and slurred insults. Accompanied by the mingled cheers and groans from everyone around them.

 

Nothing new under the sun.

 

The two fighters rolled away from the table, trying to gain the upper hand. With no potion in their system the fight had a whole other dynamic. Cétautomatix was due to nature and nurture a stronger man than Ordralfabétix , and a fight like this was generally in his favour. But the ale they had both drunk in significant amounts did even out their chances.

 

“Stop smirking like that fishbreath” Cétautomatix growled, astride Ordralfabétix’ waist and using a hand tangled into the man's long hair to pin him to the ground. Ordralfabétix twisted and bucked under him, using the hand not trapped by Cétautomatix’ bulk to hit him across the jaw.

 

Abraracourcix dragged a hand across his face. Time to put an end to this. Before they actually hurt each other.

 

“Astérix, Obélix”

 

Astérix looked up immediately at the sound of his name being called, giving Abraracourcix an amused look that clearly said he had been waiting for this command. He elbowed Obélix in his large belly, nodding his head towards Cétautomatic and Ordralfabétix. Obélix rolled his eyes, grumbling about his third wild boar going cold over a silly little fight. But he let Astérix drag him along anyway.

 

With no effort at all, Obélix strode over and plucked Cétautomatix off of Ordralfabétix by the scruff of his neck. Lecturing him about how meal time and fighting time should be kept apart. In his opinion it was best with a fight before a meal. “But you know a nice little after dinner fight is fun too”

 

Astérix shook his head fondly, dragging Ordralfabétix to his feet with help from Assurancetourixwho for once were not bound and gagged.

 

«Cétautomtix has no sense of proper timing anyway» Ordralfabétix groused while shaking tangled blond strands away from his face. Astérix rolled his eyes when Cétautomatix attempted to lounge at Ordralfabétix for those words, but were impeded in his attack by Obélix’ arm around his waist.

 

“Give it a rest you two” He said, pushing Ordralfabétix in one direction while Obélix pulled Cétautomatix in another. Making sure they would spend the rest of the evening away from each other.

 

The two drunk men went along with only minor complaints, and with help from others the only thing they could do for the rest of the night was give each other the occasional dirty look.

 

Abraracourcix shared a look with Panoramix.

 

It was one of those nights.

 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

 

Abraracourcix had taken his place at the top of the table, topped up drinking horn in hand. Once more they had beaten back the Romans, and what a fine battle it had been! One deserving of a proper speech.

 

He rose from his seat, horn held up in toast to everyone.

 

“Friends, fellow Gauls, my brave warriors! Once again our Roman adversary made an attempt on our lives and our ways! But we showed them that we are a people not to be trifled with! With the combined powers of our bravery and the wonders only our beloved druid can bring we….”

 

“Oi, oi get us some more ale over here!” Cétautomatix hollerred, waving his drinking horn in the general direction of Falbala. His other arm was slung snugly across Ordralfabétix’ shoulder, pulling him flush to his side. “Yeah you heard the man!” Ordralfabétix chimed in, waving his own empty horn, and giving Cétautomatix a companionable slap to his broad chest. Which Cétautomatix retaliated by ruffling his hair. Both of them grinning broadly.

 

Abraracourcix deflated, momentarily loosing the thread of his speech.

 

“As I was saying!” He said sharply. “With the combined powers of our bravery...”

 

“Bravery indeed!” Ordralfabétix called out. “The best Rome can send will fall when getting a taste of Cétautomatix’ hammer to the face!”

 

Everyone around them laughed and cheered. Cétautomatix looking uncharacteristically bashful at the glowing praise. The look he gave Ordralfabétix only a few notches short of adoring. He gave the blond a tight one armed hug, raising his horn to clink it to the horn Ordralfabétix held up. “Thanks to you the brave soldiers of the Roman empire will have nightmares about the horrors that can be wrought with a marlin” he offered back, making the other man laugh. Ordralfabétix rose up and mimed throwing the large fish, everyone around him having to duck away from his uncoordinated movements.

 

Cétautomatix pulled him down to the bench again, back to his side and under his arm, laughing uproariously and twinning thick fingers into the long tresses of Ordralfabétix’ hair.

 

Their horns were topped up by a grinning Falbala, who made the two ask her nicely for it.

 

Abraracourcix attempted to get back on track with his speech, but the moment was over. If the moment was ever there. He sighed and let Bonnemine push him back into his seat. “Don’t look so glum” she said, giving him a kiss to the cheek. “Enjoy the feast and save the speech” He smiled at his wife, who were so kindly putting a full plate in front of him. “And later I have something else for you to enjoy” she said before sauntering away, leaving him to look after her swaying backside, before he pulled himself together. Giving a chuckling Astérix a stern look.

 

Astérix held up his arms in surrender. “I didn’t say anything” he said, moving to hide his smirk with his drinking horn.

 

There was a loud crash, and they looked up.

 

Cétautomatix and Ordralfabétix were still in their seat. Cétautomatix leaning down to whispers something to Ordralfabétix, lips close to his ear.

 

Turned out the cause of the commotion was Agecanonix stumbling over and sending a tower of plates and cups to the ground. And he was now being fussed over by his young wife. Noting broken, neither the man nor the tableware, and the feast continued as if uninterrupted.

 

“Hey, hey, hey I saw how you went for that big centurion” Cétautomatix said. “I know you would have taken him down in no time if Obélix had been willing to share”

 

Obélix looked up from his fourth wild boar at the mention of his name. “Well it’s only fair!” he said. “I think that I, seeing that I can never get a taste of the potion, should be allowed to get first pick of what Romans to smack!” Everyone around him either groaned or laughed. “Well leave a few to the rest of us!” Ordralfabétix begged without much heat behind the words, as he was laughing too. Cétautomatix muffled his laughter against Ordralfabétix’ shoulder, tugging at the blond strands he still had twinned around his fingers. “Ouch be careful” the blond said, making Cétautomatix look up again, giving his companion an apologetic look. “Sorry about that” he slurred, leaning in to give Ordralfabétix an audibly sloppy and wet kiss to the cheek.

 

Astérix wondered idly if the two men would be able to find their way to their own beds that night.

 

Abraracourcix and Panoramix shared a look.

 

It was one of those nights.


End file.
